Dreams in Flight
Dreams in Flight is a Nighttime Spectacilar at the Magic Kingdom Park at Walt Disney World Resort in Poland. The Show Will features fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, mist screens, pixel accurate projection mapping and other special effects. Also, the Attraction Will Be a Mash Up Version of Disney California Adventure's World of Color, Magic Kingdom's Celebrate the Magic and Disneyland Paris' Disney Dreams. The Attraction Will Have Same or Some of the Scenes from World of Color, Celebrate the Magic and Disney Dreams, But with Additional Scenes Story Plot Tinker Bell introduces the show as she appears flying over the castle's turrets. The castle is transformed into a paper canvas as Walt Disney appears sketching Mickey Mouse in his iconic Steamboat Willie appearance. Tinkerbell enchants a paintbrush, which then becomes the host of the show. A kaleidoscope featuring images of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey Mouse are projected followed soon after by short clips from Cinderella, Pinocchio and Fantasia. Then, Austin and Ally Appears. They are about to Discover Together, but Ally's Magical Book begins traveling through various Disney stories. Eventually They comes across Doctor Facilier and Captain Hook. Hook summons various Disney villains such as Urusla, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades and Chernabog to help him try and finish off the book (Including Austin Moon and Ally Dawson), only for Sora, Mickey and Donald with Tinkerbell to stop him. They succeed in restoring the magic back to the keyhole and defeat Hook in the process. Then They Thank Sora, Donald and Mickey for Saving Them and Ally's Magical Book. The show's climax features a fast-paced montage of characters and scenes from such other Disney films as Mary Poppins, Mulan, Bambi, Sleeping Beauty, The Sword in the Stone, Song of the South, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdn, Tangled, 101 Dalmatians and Kingdom Hearts. During the montage Walt Disney appears again, via archival footage, reciting one of his most famous quotes; "I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing – that it was all started by a mouse". The show then proceeds into a synchronized fireworks finale. Show Soundtrack Main Title (From Walt Disney World's Celebrate the Magic) The Unbirthday Song (From Alice in Wonderland) Casey Jr (From Dumbo) Felix Verses Ralph (From Wreck-It-Ralph) Be Our Guest (From Beauty and the Beast)/Can-Can Part of Your World/Under the Sea (From The Little Mermaid) Define Dancing (From WALL-E) Friend Like Me (From Aladdin) Tron Legacy (Outlands/Fall/The Game Has Changed) Touch the Sky/Remember to Smile (From Brave) Go the Distance (From Hercules) Step in Time (From Mary Poppins) I Wanna Be Like Your (From The Jungle Book) I See the Light (From Tangled) Firebird Suite (From Fantasia 2000)/Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dome) Night on Blad Mountain (From Fantasia) Hellfire and FIrebird Suite (Closing Verse) Friends on the Other Side (From The Princess and the Frog) Stampede (From The Lion King) Reprise of Celebrate the Magic (From Walt Disney World's Celebrate the Magic) Closing Song "A Dream is a Wish Yor Heart Makes", Performed by Kimberley Locke Music The Score of the Show Music Will Be Conducted/Arranged by Gregory Smith and Performed by The London Philharmonic Orchestra (Including the Ambrosian Choir) and Will Be Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK. Seasonal Outlook Similar to its American predecessor, Celebrate the Magic will showcase sequences from that will be appropriately themed to seasonal parts of the year. It Contains Segments for Valentine Days, Halloween and Fourth of July. During the Fourth of July Event, a special Independence Day preshow will be added. . In addition, the music for the preshow borrows selections from Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky. During Christmas, The Show Will Be Called Dreams in Flight: Christmas Adventure. Trivia Neither Disney Dreams or Fantasmic Will Be Added in Walt Disney World Resort in Poland, Magic Kingdom Park in Poland Will Have the New Nighttime Show Called Dreams in Flight. Sora, Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse Will Made a Appearnce When They Help Austin and Ally from Being Threatened from Disney Villians. The Show Soundtrack/Score Will Be Recorded in Hollywood, California. The Show Will Contains Speaking Characters in English and Polish. Austin's and Ally's Lines Will Be Recorded in English While Sora's, Donald's and Mickey's Lines Will Be Recorded in English and Polish at the Same Time. (Walt Disney's Line Will Be in English at the Beginning and End of the Show). The Opening and Closing of the Show Will Be Used from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom Recent Nighttime Show Called Celebrate the Magic. Austin and Ally Will Be the Main Characters Including the Magical Songbook. Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Poland)